home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Ep 698 (6 Feb 1991)
Synopsis [[Marilyn Chambers|Marilyn]] is a bit wound up about her row with [[Adam Cameron|Adam]] and how he's moving out. When she gets to the diner, she finds out from [[Matt Wilson|Matt]] that he has decided to head up north for a little while. The summer holidays are nearly over and [[Sally Fletcher|Sally]] has been trying on her school uniform. It needs a bit of adjusting on the sewing machine and that's something that a busy [[Pippa Ross|Pippa]] will need to do. Pippa asks Sal to look after [[Christopher Fletcher|Christopher]], set up the sewing machine and unpick the hem while she's gone out to make a delivery to the diner. She promises Sally that although she wants to go out with [[Michael Ross|Michael]], she'll never be too busy for her. And that when she gets back, she'll give her a sewing lesson. This really brighten's Sally's day. On the beach, [[Blake Dean|Blake]], [[Karen Dean|Karen]], [[Haydn Ross|Haydn]] and [[Sophie Simpson|Sophie]] decide to have an end of holiday barbeque before they return to school. They then embark on a mission to get their hands on food for it - this entails raiding Alf's fridge, the diner and finally the Fletchers. Sally comes back to the house with Christopher. They've been playing outside and he's now wet and dirty. Pippa's a bit annoyed and asks Sal to put away the groceries she has just bought. That's not the only problem though. Instead of having Sally's tunic on the sewing machine, she is now adjusting the dress she plans to wear to the Rotary Dinner with Michael. Angry and upset, Sally storms out and goes to visit [[Patricia Coleman|Patricia]] in her caravan. Patricia tries to calm Sally down and to assure her that it has all been a misunderstanding. Her words are undone when Pippa arrives in search of Sally and tells her off for throwing a tantrum. With Sally gone from the caravan, Patricia and Pippa talk about what has been going on. Pippa doesn't know how to deal with Sally and has tried everything. Patricia tells her to try harder. Back in the house, they sort of make up but it's clear Sally is not a happy girl. Pippa invites [[Bobby Marshall|Bobby]] over for a chat about what has been happening between her and [[Donald Fisher|Donald]]. She also explains why she had refused to allow her to move back into Summer Bay House and encourages her to make up with her father. She has also found out that Donald tried to get Marilyn to encourage Bobby to move back in with him but that Maz had refused to take sides. On the beach, the barbeque is in full swing. Two teenage girls stop by to talk. Blake is rather impressed with one of them - her name is Rachel. She invites him along to a party that's being held by her older brother Josh. Blake doesn't know Josh but the others do. None of them seem to like him. A little concerned, Haydn, Karen and Sophie invite themselves along to the party - they want to keep Blake out of trouble Cast *[[Marilyn Chambers]] - [[Emily Symons]] *[[Bobby Simpson]] - [[Nicolle Dickson]] *[[Sally Fletcher]] - [[Kate Ritchie]] *[[Pippa Fletcher]] - [[Debra Lawrance]] *[[Matt Wilson]] - [[Greg Benson]] *[[Blake Dean]] - [[Les Hill]] *[[Haydn Ross]] - [[Andrew Hill]] *[[Karen Dean]] - [[Belinda Jarrett]] *[[Sophie Simpson]] - [[Rebekah Elmaloglou]] Guest Cast *[[Patricia Coleman]] - [[Pam Western]] *[[Rachel Webb]] - [[Beth Champion]] *[[Christopher Fletcher]] - [[Dylan McCready]] - * Writer - Sharyn Rosenberg * Director - Michael Sergi * Series Producer - [[Andrew Howie]] * Exec Producer - [[Des Monaghan]] Prev Ep [[Ep 697 (5 Feb 1991)]] Next Ep [[Ep 699 (7 Feb 1991)]]